Introvert vs Extrovert
by homesickthug
Summary: Warrick runs into Gris at a modest gay bar. A friendly yet awkward encounter turns into something much more. Warrick/Gris. One shot until someone asks for me to continue with it. Hope you like


We all have secrets, some hide them better than others. Some people's emotions are always obvious, others may remain stoic and hide them under their sleeves.

Introvert vs Extrovert.

Gil Grissom was not a public man in any means. He kept his personal life to himself. He was secluded, the most people knew of him was his love for insects. No one knew about him going deaf, with the exception of Lady Heather. But Lady Heather was always an exception.

Warrick Brown, on the other hand, was pretty blunt in... well... everything. For the most part, that is. Warrick wasn't afraid to go out. He wasn't afraid to hook up with a pretty girl and walk away like nothing happened. Most everyone knew that. But you see, Extroverts have secrets too- no one knew he didn't mind hooking up with pretty boys too.

Well, no one but Gil that is.

It started as a very, very innocent mistake. Grissom got lonely sometimes. And one night he found himself walking into a very quiet and secluded gay club. It was more intimint if anything. He wasn't looking for a hookup, he wasn't really sure he was even looking to talk to anyone, he was just looking to feel less alone.

It wasn't until a familiar voice filled the room, that he knew his introverted secrets would be extracted.

One wouldn't really think to find Warrick at a club like this, not really. It was intimate, not sexual nor upbeat in any means. Gil tried to keep himself unnoticed by staying in place and sipping his beer, but he trained his CSI well, and Warrick came sitting next to his boss. Grissom was nervous, and he wasn't exactly sure as to why. He worked with 'Rick for years, he'd trust his life with him, but now all of the sudden his face flushed red and his voice was stuck in his throat.

Warrick was quiet, waiting for Grissom to say something. After a few minutes Grissom spoke, well, more so squeaked.

"Did Greg finish up that DNA?"  
Warrick couldn't help but smile. Typical Gris, trying to avoid the situation by involving work. He took a swig of his beer, twisting the neck of the bottle in his fingers, then responded. "He said it was male but there were no hits in CODIS."

Grissom nodded, refusing to make eye contact. Warrick smiled to himself, "Gris, lighten up man. It's just me." He patted Gil on the back, and Gil froze. This time, the feel of Warricks hand on him was different than before. It caused his head to jerk up at the touch, as if it was fire hot against his skin. The touch burned in the form of passion not pain. Grissom continued to stare down at this beer, while Warrick wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, man, you need me to take you home?" Warrick asked thoughtfully, in a non sexual way.

Gil shook his head, "No I uh- I just didn't expect to see you here."

Warrick didn't remove his arm from Grissom, "relax man. I'm not about to say anything."

Gil fell in comfort with Warricks embrace, not really thinking much of it. It was just an awkward mistake, nothing more.

"I think I'm going to head on home, 'Rick." Gris said pulling out his wallet.

"Nah," Warrick said softly swatting away Grissom's hand from his wallet. "I got a tab, it's on me."

"Warrick-" Grissom began.

"Relax Gris," he said with a lopsided grin that sent warm chills down Gil's spine. "You drive here or you need me to take you home?"

"I uh- took a cab."  
Warrick gave him a soft smile, "let me drive you home, it's on the way to my place."  
Grissom was going to attempt to decline, but he knew that wasn't going to get him anywhere, so he nodded in agreement.

There was an awkward silence in the car ride, a type of uncomfort that neither men had experience with each other, but it was mostly stemming from Gil. Warrick couldn't really blame him, if he were Gris he'd be embarrassed to be seen by a fellow coworker at a gay bar.

They arrived at Gil's apartment complex.

Grissom said something that caught the both of them off guard, "you want some coffee?" His voice was soft with apprehension.

"You sure," Warrick asked, looking at him with soft green eyes.

Grissom nodded, "if you want."  
Warrick smiled, "okay."

He followed Grissom up to his apartment. He'd never been to his place before, and he wasn't exactly perplexed at what he found. It was quite similar to his office. Displays of different insects lined the walls in frames along with two tall bookshelves. He found himself following Gil into the kitchen.

"Hazelnut or French Vanilla?" Gris asked softly holding out two small plastic containers.

"Whichever you prefer." That was not an answer Grissom was going to accept so he kept his eyes on Warrick until he made up his mind. "Fine," Warrick began, "Hazelnut."  
Grissom smiled and turned to work his coffee maker.

Warrick could feel goosebumps on his skin with the slightest thought of Gil he had in his mind. He had always had a sort of feeling for Gil that was deeper than the others around him. A protective feeling, possessive even. Watching Gil work the coffee machine made Warrick keeping his hands to himself really, really hard. He stuffed them in his pockets, not wanting to make a mistake that would jeopardize both their on the clock and off the clock friendship.

Warrick's thoughts broke when Grissom handed him his cup of coffee. Gil watched Warrick while he sipped his coffee, curious and attempting to read the sober face in front of him. Where was Lady Heather when he needed her?

Warrick eyes met with Grissom's deep blue and he felt like he was drowning in depths of the ocean that had yet to be discovered. His heart was fluttering, but his head was no longer in control of the situation.

He was drowning in Gil's eyes, and they mesmerized him, he had this need to find a way to breathe. Warrick set down his cup of coffee, and took a chance his head was rebelling against but his heart was too passionate about.

He ran the back of his hand down Gil's cheek, feeling the soft stubble of his beard. He took a step foward, looking at him with questioning eyes, and brought his lips down to brush the pale man's lips in front of him. It was quick, soft, and Warrick came into realization of his actions. His normal cool bravado was cut down. "I- I need to go," Warrick said quietly.

"Warrick wait," Gil said grabbing onto the younger man's wrist. Gil bit his lip, took a step forward so there was only a few inches between them, softly placed his palm on the nape of Warricks neck, and moved his lips up softly.

Grissom felt himself melt against Warrick. Warrick had wrapped his arms around the older man's waist tightly, his hand running softly through Grissom's soft, silver hair. Warrick was smiling while he intensified the kiss with Gris, lightly trailing his fingers down his cloth covered spine, while Gil found himself unable to stand on his own. The way their bodies had molded together proved that this was something that should have happened a long time ago.

Warrick found himself kissing down the side Gil's face, carefully on to his neck, biting softly at the skin right beneath his ear. Gil gasped and Warrick smiled. He found himself looking back into those deep ocean eyes, smiling like someone who finally learned to swim.

"Warrick," Grissom began and Warrick could already see the gears churning in his head, causing worrying thoughts to cloud his judgment.

"Gris, man, don't think about. Just let it ride if it's meant to ride." Warrick had his hand cupped on Gil's cheek. He was about to protest a response when Warrick brought his lips chastely down to his and whispered, "I think this is a wave we were meant to catch."  
He pulled back and Gil was looking at him filled with lust. "Do you surf?" he asked softly.

Warrick chuckled, "no, but the analogy works all the same."

Grissom found himself biting at his lower lip, which Warrick slid his thumb over. Gil sucked on it lightly and Warrick smiled at him, pulling him into another kiss. He caressed right under the hem of his shirt covering his back, and the feel made Gil moan lightly.

"Warrick," he began again, but this time not with concern. He tugged at the younger man's hand, his voice coated with lust, "My bedroom is that way."  
"Gil, I don't want you to regret this in the morning."  
Grissom bore his eyes into Warrick, giving him everything he had. "I think the only thing I'm going to regret is not giving this a chance. I've known you for fifteen years, and this feels right." Warrick smiled at him, "yea, it does."

He followed Grissom to his bedroom hand in hand. Warrick smiled and savored Gris's lips against his own, cradling his hips. Grissom's hands were eager, and they found themselves starting from the bottom, and one by one unbuttoning the black silk shirt Warrick had worn to the bar. The feel of Warricks hot skin under his palms made him hungry. He pushed them over his abs and chest, playing with his nipples and making Warrick moan, running his fingers over his collarbone and down his spine to the dimples on his back.

Warrick found himself pulling Grissom closer and pushing his hips onto Gil's. Gil's knees bucked at the contact of Warricks hard on against his own, and moaned, Warrick having to keep him standing up.

Warrick was grinning when Grissom whispered, "If this is what you do to me now, I'm scared to know what you do when I don't have my pants on."

Warrick found himself lifting Gil's shirt quickly over his head, and then planted his hands at the belt Grissom was wearing. "Let's find out," he whispered.

He backed Gil onto his bed, letting him fall lightly while taking the look of him in. He'd never seen his supervisor like this, at his most vulnerable. Warrick smiled, reached to take off Grissom's glasses, and fell on top of him, kissing his way down to his waistline where he worked the puzzle of his belt buckle. His pants dropped his ankles. Warrick left his drawers on while rubbing his fingers lightly along his clothed erection and went back to kiss Grissom again. His hands got lost in Warricks hair while he let Warrick explore every inch of his body he desired to. Gil returned the favor, running his hands through his hair, up and down his biceps and chest, lazily attempting to unbutton his pants and feeling his thighs while he pushed them down to his ankles. Letting his hand go over the hot shaft of Warricks erection, a deep throated moan leaving his mouth.

Warrick was getting a little impatient, and hastily pulled down Gil's drawers and drew their erections together.

"Have you ever done this before?" Warrick asked, his hot breath steaming on Grissom's ear.

Gil couldn't help but smile, "'Rick, you found me in a gay club,"

Warrick smiled and Grissom unconsciously thrusted his hips slightly in Warricks hand.

"What do you want tonight, Gil?" Warrick asked, kissing his collarbone, leaving soft reddish purple marks.

"Everything," Grissom moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull while his head flew back, "make up for everything that's been lost these past fifteen years."

Warrick smiled at this side of Gil Grissom. He kissed his way down his chest, sucked on both nipples slightly, and moved south to his groin where he kissed the head and let the precum coat his lips. He could feel Gil shutter. He smiled, focusing all the oral stimulation on the head, while running his hand down the shaft, cupping his testicles, then back up again. Grissom moaned and Warrick smiled knowing that he was the reason Gil was moaning. He sucked on the head, letting his tongue trace over and Gris could have sworn he was going to come right then and there. But Warrick was just getting started, there was time for that later.

Grissom frowned when Warrick moved his mouth back to take him into a deep kiss, making sure to run his own erection on Grissom's thigh.

"You have any lube?" Warrick asked breathlessly.

Grissom nodded, aimlessly moving his arm in the direction of the night stand. Warrick chuckled, moved Grissom's hand away, and reached to grab both lube and a condom.

"Its been a while," Grissom whispered, looking into Warricks sea green eyes. He smiled, secretly happy that he would be the one to fully fuck Gil in however length of time it had been since the last time he'd slept with another man.

"Turn onto your stomach," Warrick said smiling. Grissom did as commanded and flipped over, tucking his head onto the pillow. He lubed up three fingers, laid himself down on Gil's back, and inserted one while nuzzling at the side of his neck, his other hand holding Gil's wrists flat on the headboard of the bed. Grissom moan was full of passion and lust, it was hard for Warrick to hold on. He inserted two, then three until Gil gave an approving nod that he was relaxed enough. Warrick carefully slid on the condom.

"Are you ready?" Warrick murmured against Gil's neck.

"Please," he said nodding, his eyes closed, his hands grasping at the head board. Warrick kissed the top of his head before he entered. He went slow, very slow. For him at least, this wasn't about having sex. He'd had these feelings manifesting for the older man below him for years, this was about making love. He hoped that's how Gil saw it too.

Warrick continued to kiss the side of Gil's neck, his head, and his spine, while pulsing slowly. His hand found its way to grasp at his erection. Gris gasped at the warm touch, at how each thrust and each stroke were in rhythm, at how right this felt. He kicked himself for waiting this long.

Warrick laid his face in Grissom's hair, taking in his scent. He smelled like a more masculine version of lavender that Warrick felt himself getting high off.

Gil came first, warm come spurting onto his belly, the sheets, and Warricks hand. The feel of his seed on him sent Warrick over the edge, holding on to Grissom tightly as he came, moaning his name. They both laid like that, too comfortable to move.

Eventually, Warrick rolled off, and spooned with Grissom, discarding the condom to the side. He wrapped his arms around his chest protectively and pulled a sheet over them.

"What happens now?" Gil asked softly, playing with Warricks fingers.

"I wanna take you out," he said nipping at his ear, "I wanna do this right."

Grissom smiled, lacing his pale hands in contrast with Warricks dark ones, and placed it over his heart, "I'd like that."


End file.
